MY LITTLE SOUND IS WAY PAST COOL
by BlueCoboltSpikes
Summary: hey every body this is my very first fanfiction and i hope you guys will like it just tell me if there's anything wrong with it i'll try to fix it and Sonic the hedgehog characters and mlp characters doesn't belong to me they belong to SEGA and Hasbro
1. Chapter 1

hey everybody this is my very first sonic and mlp crossover and i hope you guys like it...and i don't even care if you don't like it and Sonic the hedgehog characters belong to SEGA and MLP belongs to Hasbro

CHAPTER 1 A NEW WORLD

Sound was about to go to school and went through door and waited for the bus then the bus came after 2 minutes then he entered the bus and he saw his friend Sonic The Hedgehog sound walked up to him and sat next to him

Sonic: Hey sound how have you been?

Sound: Pretty good….what about you?

Sonic: Pretty good too…hey how about a game of SFR and SR and SRZG after school (SFR and SR and SRZG means Sonic Free Riders and Sonic Riders and Sonic Riders Zero Gravity)

Sound: Sure but let's make it a little interesting Sonic

Sonic: Hmmm ok how interesting?

Sound: let's say who ever wins first in all Sonic Riders VERSION Get's to cook Breakfast Lunch and Dinner for a whole week

Sonic: Your on!

The two friends chatted about their little bet until the bus stoped near the school and they both went out of the bus….when they got out they saw Someone at the entrance of the school Sonic went to see who it is when he got close enough to see who it is Eggman came out of know where

Sonic: Eggman! What are you doing here this early in the morning you do know that me and my friend here still have to go to school?

Eggman: Oh I'm only here for the Chaos emeralds nothing more nyahahahahaha!

Sound: Sigh…come on Sonic let's finish this quick before were late for class again

Sonic: Your right come on let's use light speed attack this time

Sound: Alright let's do this!

Sound and Sonic used light speed attack but eggman was prepared this time he push a hidden button on his eggmobile and the mysterious person in front of the school's entrance jumped out of know where and Sonic Sound and Eggman where surprised by him they saw the person to be a dark blue hedgehog and he almost looks alot like Sonic the hedgehog..eggman's machine wha's about to open a portal but the dark blue hedgehog used light speed attack and attempted to stop eggman but when he was about to hit Eggaman he was sent flying back to Sonic and Sound the portal opened up and there was a very strong wind Sonic and Sound and the dark blue hedgehog where sucked into the portal

Eggman:Nyahahahahah! Finaly now that those three are gone I can build my eggman empire nyahahahaha!

The wind was so strong eggman was sucked into the portal aswell

Eggman: What!? NO!

After the three hedgehog's little portal adventure they woke up in a dark forest Sonic was the first to get up after awhile Sound and the dark blue hedgehog woke up and got up

Sound: where are we?

Sonic this isn't Mobuis Sound

Sound: what where are we then?

Sonic: In another world

Sound: oh I guess that explains this dark forest back in Mobuis we don't have any forest like this

?: are you guy's just gonna stand around there or are you going to find a way out of this forest

The two hedgehog's turned around just to see the dark blue hedgehog

Sonic: Um who exactly are you again?

?: Oh I forgot to introduce myself…my name is Elric the hedgehog I am your Adoptive Son in the future

Sonic and Sound just stood there in surprise Sound just stood there and his eye's where the size of pease while Sonic fell to the ground

Sonic: YOUR MY WHAT!

well there you have it my first fanfic like all the other's say: see you guy's later BlueCoboltSpikes out


	2. Chapter 2

MY LITTLE SOUND IS WAY PAST COOL

Chapter 2 Twilight Sparkle

After Sonic learned that he had a adoptive son in the future he also realized that he will have a wife in the future and he just wished that his wife is not Amy rose….then sonic got up from the ground and said the same thing

Sonic: YOUR MY WHAT?!

Elric: I am your adoptive son from the future

Sound: Oh yeah well if you are Sonic's adoptive son then what is his favourite food in the world

Elric: Chilli dogs of course

Sonic: well atleast you know my favourite food in the world is…that's proof enough for me that your my son…anyway does that mean that I have a wife?!

Elric: that's right and I'm not your only child you have two more kids..one boy and one girl and they are your real kids

Sonic: and is there by any chance that amy is not my wife?

Elric: don't worry she's not your wife you have a different one and she's from another world

Sonic: Really?..well what's her name then

Elric: I really can't tell you that…you will have to find out on your own you'll know it when you start to have feelings for someone

Sonic: Ok then

Sound: And what about me? Elric…do I have a wife or atleast a girlfriend in the future?

Elric: Nope not yet sorry Uncle Sound

Sound: Nah it's ok

Sonic: Alright you guy's enough with the chit-chat let's find a way out of this forest and find a place to stay for the night so let's go find a village or a town or a city around here..ok let's do it to it

The three hedgehog's tried to find a way out of the forest and they didn't stop until they find a way out..lucky for them they were able to get out before they starved to death

Sound: Alright we found a way out now all that's left is to find a place to sleep for the night

Sonic: Your right but where should we start?

Elric: Dad I'll go take a look around and find a place for us to stay for the night

Sonic: Ok just be careful ok

Elric: Ok (ok all I have to do now is find aunt twilight's house even if I am from the future I don't know where my mom's friends live…after all I did always stayed at the house always locked up in my room after school and I only get out of my room when eggman attacks or when something tries to destroy the world)

Then Elric ran to the left side after he left sonic and sound just talked about on how they are going to get back home after the emeralds are in eggman's hands right now…now we go back to elric..when he was running he finaly found pony ville…he ran there and tried to find twilight sparkle's house..after for a few minutes he finaly found her house he went to the door and knocked..he waited for a few minutes and soon the door opened and it reveald a violet pony and had a crystal shaped for cutie mark

Elric: Hello miss nice to meet you my name is elric can me and my father and his friend stay for the night here at your place?

Twilight just stood there and examined elric and she realized that the guy in front of him is a dark blue hedgehog

Twilight: um sure nice to meet you elric my name is twilight sparkle…but just call me twilight..and yes you guys can stay here

Elric: Really? Thanks twilight I'll be back I'm just going to get my father and his friend

Twilight: Ok sure I'll be waiting

Elric went back to where Sonic and Sound where..when he got there he saw that sonic and sound where having a race when the both of them saw him they went to his direction and elric explained what happened

Sound: Really you found the three of us a place to stay!? alright!

Sonic: Ok come let's go…elric you lead the way

Elric: Ok

The two hedgehog's followed elric to twilight's house and when they got there elric saw that twilight was waiting outside of her house the whole time

Elric: Hey twilight have you been waiting here for me the whole time?

Twilight: Yeah after all I did wanted to meet your father

Twilight noticed two more hedgehog's next to elric

Twilight: And you must be elric's father right? My name is Twilight Sparkle but you can just call me twilight nice to meet

Sonic: Yeah that's right anyway nice to meet you too my name is Sonic The Hedgehog….and this is my friend his name is Sound The Hedgehog but just call him Sound

Sound: nice to meet you twilight

Twilight: and nice to meet you too Sound…anyway let's go in my house

So the three hedgehog's followed twilight to her house and once they were in her house a baby dragon attacked out of know where

?: Twilight get back these guy's are intruders and they must pay for coming in here without a reason

Twilight: Spike! They are not intruders their our guest

Spike: Oh ok…sorry about that you guy's i sorta have a little habit like that one

Sonic: Well you could have just asked twilight on who we are first instead of jumping into conclusions

Spike: Yeah your right anyway my name's spike and you guy's are?

Sonic: the name's Sonic…Sonic The Hedgehog

Sound: hey spike nice to meet you spike my name is Sound The Hedgehog

Elric: My name is Elric…Elric The Hedgehog..nice to meet you spike

Spike: nice to meet you guy's too

Twilight: Any way let me show you three your room's

The three hedgehog's nodded and followed twilight to their room but when they saw that their room only had two beds so twilight had no other choice to but to let one of them to sleep with her for one night then the one that slept with shall sleep on the couch in the next night and twilight chose Elric so elric just went along with it and went to twilight's room and they both jumped on the bed and twilight already fell asleep while elric took about 5 minutes to fall asleep

Well there's chapter 2 sigh man making a new story chapter is hard you have to think up of another plot line but it was worth anyway wonder what will happen next in my little sound is way past cool find out next on chapter 3 BlueCoboltSpikes out


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Sound Is Way Past cool

Chapter 3 Rainbow dash

After Sonic and Sound and Elric found a place to stay for the night they also had a new friend..Twilight Sparkle and a baby dragon named Spike

(The next morning)

Elric was still asleep but his slumber was disturbed by Sound he was really pissed on the way he waked him up

Sound: Yo! Elric wake up! Were going to eat breakfast downstairs right now! Or maybe you don't wanna eat breakfast at all!

Elric: I do wanna have breakfast but I wanted a few more minutes of sleep

Sound: sigh..ok look I'm sorry for waking you up that way it's just that I'm really used to do that to sonic and the others

Elric: huh? Wow you really are different from my timeline you were really mature in my timeline but here your still a little bit immature but what are you gonna do about that…after all I am just a kid…anyway come on let's go eat breakfast

Sound: ok let's go then

Elric and Sound went downstairs and they saw that twilight was making pancakes…they both drewled over the sweet smell of the pancakes it's self especially with the syrup…after about 5 minutes the pancakes were done…sonic and sound and elric and twilight and spike eat a few a pancakes all of them ate about two pancakes while elric only ate one…after they all had asked twilight about showing them around town and if they have a leader at her and sound and elric would like to meet him/her

Twilight: yeah sure I'd love to show you guy's around pony ville but first we have to see our leader or should I say our princess

Sonic: hmmm ok sounds good to me what about you two..do you guy's think that we should meet their princess

Sound and Elric: after all we have to ask if they can help us get back the emeralds

Twilight: Um what are you guy's talking about…what about the emerald that you have to find what so special about it anyway

Elric: Uh we'll explain after we get to the princess

Twilight: ok fine but you guy's better explain about that emerald you guy's are looking for

After twilight said that she had spike to deliver a letter to the princess and after for a few seconds the letter came back at a puff of green smoke and it say's (my faithful student twilight sparkle yes they may come to canterlot I would like to meet them and bring your other friends aswell and I have something to tell the main six something…princess celestia) after she read it she grabed the three hedgehogs and they all ran to the train station…after for a few hours they finally arrived at canterlot and they all went to the castle…when they arrived at the gate they saw a guard blocking their way

Canterlot guard: Halt! Who? goes the- wait your twilight sparkle aren't you the princess has been waiting for you

The guars let them get through and went inside…when they went inside the castle they saw two pony's the one on the left is a pony with a creamy white fur and her mane had a multi colored mane and she had a mark of the Sun for her cutie mark and the one on the left they saw a dark pony and her mane was dark blue colored mane and had the mark of the moon as her cutie mark and they both but after wards some of twilight's friends came to the castle and they saw twilight with three weird figures

?: hello twilight sparkle it is nice to see you again aswell as your friends…hmmm? Are these three are the one's you wrote to me about

Twilight: yes they are princess celestia and it is nice to see you too

Celestia: Oh well if that's it's nice too meet you three…please tell us your name's

Sound: My name is Sound the hedgehog and it's nice to meet you too princess celestia

Elric: My name is elric the hedgehog and it is nice to meet you too princess celestia (or should I say aunt celestia)

Sonic: and last but not least….the name is Sonic..Sonic the hedgehog I'm the blue blur and the fastest thing alive

Celestia: it is nice to meet y-

But Celestia was interrupted by a cyan blue Pegasus

?: Oh yeah if you really are the fastest thing alive then prove it! Every one know's that I'm the fastest thing alive not you!

Sonic: alright then I'll prove it by having a race with you…what is your name anyway?

?:The name's Rainbow dash I'm the fastest flyer in all of equestria

Sonic: all right we'll have a race here canterlot will be the start and pony ville will be the finish line

Rainbow Dash: sure just don't cry when I've won the race…besides I could use the entertainment

Sonic: hehe oh it will be entertaining…for me

Elric: Sigh looks like we'll have a race after the princess explains why you girls been called here

Celestia: Oh! I almost forgot..everyone please listen to me

All of them turned their attention to celestia and listend to her…she explaind to the main six that there will be something more powerfull then Discord and the main six were all worried on what it is then she told them that the threat is from Sonic's world…Sonic,Sound and Elric. Wonderd on who it they can think of is Eggman and Perfect Chaos…after celestia explaind about the new enemy far more powerfull then Discord twilight asked the three hedgehogs about the emerald that they were talking about…so they had no choice but to explain

Sound: well you see the emeralds were talking about is actually called a chaos emerald and they are filled with unlimited energy and you can use them to bring the dead back to life and travel through time and space itself and there are 7 chaos emeralds to be found

Celestia: And let us guess…you three want us to help you get them back?

Sonic: that's right Princess Celestia…if that's ok with every one that is?\

Celestia: Of course we would love to help the three of you

Elric: Alright then first we have to-

Elric was interrupted by an explosion on the roof and a familiar evil lough can be heard

?: Nyahahahahaha…well if it isn't my three old friends Sonic and Sound and that Dark blue hedgehog

(Sonic,Sound,Elric): Eggman!

(The main six and the two Princess's): Who is that!?

Elric: we'll explain later right now we have to stop him

Twilight: How can we help?

Sound: don't worry..we got this..right sonic?

Sonic: Right…Eggman! Your going to pay for this

Elric: Dad let's use homing attack and light speed attack so we can finish this quick

Sonic: Wow you really are my son I was just about to say that to you and sound…anyway let's do it to it

(Insert music: Live and learn from Sonic adventure 2 battle)

Eggman called out a machine that looks exactly like the egg emperor from Sonic heroes except it had a sword instead of a lance and it had a shield and eggman went inside his machine

And Sonic Sound and Elric tried to attack it with a homing attack but eggman used the shield to block their attack they thought about using light speed attack and used it Sonic went to the front while Sound was on the left side while Elric was at the back for a surprise attack Eggman saw Sound and hitted him with the sword and he was sent flying back to the castle

Twilight: Are you ok sound!?

But sound was knocked out so twilight went to aid sound with the help of her friends…(now we go back to the fight) While eggman was distracted Sonic was able to hit Eggman with a homing attack and Elric was able to hit him with his light speed attack and the egg emperor exploded

(end of music: live and learn)

Sonic: So eggman you give up yet and by the way give us back the chaos emeralds you took after we were sucked into the portal

Eggman: Never I will never give them back and even if I wanted to give them back I can't right now!

Elric: why is that?

Eggman: well you see when I got sucked into the portal too I saw that the emeralds were gone as soon as I woke up in an nearby forest and it looks like that the emeralds scatterd to seven locations again

Sonic: looks like we will have to stay for a little bit longer then we thought

Elric: Well atleast that's a good thing

Sonic: Why is that a good thing were stuck here in this world till we find the seven chaos emeralds

Elric: Well you do wanna know what world your future wife is right?

Sonic: Yeah I do thanks for reminding me…so what world is she from anyway?

Elric: she's from this world

Sonic: What! You mean I'm going to marry a pony!

Elric: Well she is the fastest flyer in equestrian

Sonic: You mean that rainbow dash is going to be my wife!

Elric: oops I should have closed my mouth but yeah she is going to be your wife

After Elric said sonic just fainted and elric got worried about his dad so he went back to the castle and asked twilight to help sonic and twilight quickly carried him with her magic to the nearest bed

(Now we go back to where eggman was)

Eggman: now that those three are gone..i should be getting back to my new secret base and start thinking up a plan on how to stop those three meddling hedgehogs at first I thought that sonic was a pain but when Sound came I did not only have one arch enemy I had two…and now that dark blue hedgehog came and his name was uh uh what was his name again… maybe it was eric or maybe elric?...oh yeah that's right his name was elric.i will have to think of a way to stop him and I know just the plan to stop him

And that's chapter three wonder what eggman's plan is to stop elric let's find out next time in My Little Sound Is Way Past Cool…and this is BlueCoboltSpike signing out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rainbow Dash part 2 and the big race

After Elric took Sonic to twilight..she quickly put sonic in the nearest bed…Elric asked twilight about Sound and she told him that he's fine and that he is still recovering from the attack that hit him…then elric decided to take a little nap in twilight's tree then he ran to her house at the speed of sound…but he didn't know that rainbow dash was following him

Rainbow: hmmm looks like that guy seem's to be very fast even without wings….how is this possible?...well it doesn't matter after all the guy I'm going to race is that blue hedgehog…heh he thinks that he's the fastest thing alive?..as if everyone know's that I'm the fastest thing alive! Not him

Rainbow dash's voice was so loud everypony in pony ville could hear her even Elric…when elric heard her voice he forced to stop and take a look on who that was…so he followed the voice…and once he found out on who's yelling for no reason (atleast that's what he thought) he saw rainbow dash after he saw that she was the one that was making all the noise he went back to what he was doing and once he got to twilight's house he jumped to the branch of the tree and took a little nap…

(now we go back to rainbow dash)

Rainbow dash followed elric and just to see him taking a nap…once she saw this she grabbed a rain cloud and jumped on it until water started to fall and a lightning bolt could be heard…after she did all that elric woke up looking very scared…and rainbow dash lough at him and fell to the ground

Rainbow dash: bwahahahahahaha you should have seen your face elric bwahahahaha

Elric: Arrgh rainbow dash your so gonna pay for this (sigh can't believe that I said that to my own mom)

Rainbow dash: Oh yeah well let's see if you can scare me too just like I did to you

Elric: yeah I can scare you just you wait

Rainbow dash: ok then I'll be waiting…and by the way is sonic alright I mean we were gonna have a race after that fight with the guy with the mustache?

Elric: Yeah he's alright don't worry about he's been hurt many times and he actually used to it

Rianbow dash: Well if you say so…ok I got head back to my house tell sonic that I'll be waiting for our race once that he's recovered that is…well see you later elric

When rainbow dash said that…they both said their good byes elric went back to canterlot while rainbow dash went back to her house…once that elric got back to the castle he quickly went to the room where sonic and sound where resting…when got there he saw that sound was finaly awake while sonic was still knocked out sound saw elric standing at the door and elric walked up to him

Sound: So what happened to eggman after I was knocked back to the castle? And what happened to sonic?

Elric: Well for eggman…we defeated him and we even tried to get the chaos emeralds back from him

Sound: well were you two able to get them back?

Elric: No

Sound: What!? Why weren't the two of you able to get the chaos emeralds back!?

Elric: Well you see when we asked eggman he said that when he got sucked into the portal too and landed to a nearby forest he saw that the chaos emeralds were gone

Sound: Well that explains it…we might aswell try to find one and try to locate the other's

Elric: yeah your right and beside's while we look for them we can take a look around in pony ville and try to get to know the other ponies after all we still haven't met all of twilight's friends

Sound: well yeah you do have a good point there but we should wait for sonic to wake up after all he does have a race with that rainbow pony….uh what was her name again? Was rainbow dash? Or something else?

Elric: her name's rainbow dash

Sound: Oh ok….by the way where is twilight?

Elric: don't know…want me to check out on where she might be?

Sound: Yeah sure and tell her that I want to talk to her

Elric: Ok see you later

After elric said that he went outside and tried to find twilight…while he was running at the hall he saw that twilight sparkle was at the garden so he went to the garden and cought up to twilight

Elric: Hey twilight!

Twilight: Oh hey elric…were you able to take a nap at my house?

Elric: Nope I wasn't able to take my nap

Twilight: What…why?

Elric: Well rainbow dash scared me to death by jumping on a rain cloud and a lightning bolt was so loud and rain started to fall aswell

Twilight: Well that's rainbow dash for you

Elric: heh yeah I guess your right…and by the way sound was looking for you he said that he needs to talk to you

Twilight: Oh ok thanks for telling me

Elric: No problem anything for a friend (Or should I say anything for my family)

Twilight: So you wanna come with me?

Elric: uh sure and besides I still gotta look after my dad while he's still unconscious

Twilight: Alright then let's go

After twilight said that elric picked her up and she blushed a little and elric ran back to where Sound was…when they got there elric putted twilight down and elric opened the door and the door was opened they saw that sonic was already awake and sound was just sitting at the chair near the window…and elric walked up to sonic while twilight walked up to sound

Elric: Hey dad how are you feeling?

Sonic: Pretty good elric and by the way…what happened after I fainted?

Elric: Oh nothing much…oh! I almost forgot!

Sonic: Forgot about what?

Elric: Well while you were unconscious I met up with rainbow dash…and she has a message for…she told me to tell you once you wake up meet her at the castle's garden and she'll tell you the rest

Sonic: ok thanks for telling me…ok guess it's time for the race I better head for the garden and by the way tell everyone to come to the race I am so gonna win this race

Elric: We still don't know that dad…after all she is your future wife and my mother

Sonic: Don't worry I'll win for sure and even if I lose it doesn't matter to me aslong as my future wife is happy I'm happy

Elric: Ok thanks for saying that dad…well you better get going before rainbow dash goes back home

Sonic: Heh your right…well see you later elric

After sonic had said that he went out the door and ran to the garden

(Now we go to Sound and Twilight)

Twilight: So sound you wanted to talk to me about something?

Sound: Yeah

Twilight: Well what is it?

Sound: Well I wanted to talk to you about eggman

Twilight: Oh yeah you guy's didn't explained anything about eggman who is he anyway?

Sound: Well he's usually the one who always couses trouble for me and sonic and our other friends he's usually an evil scientist…he even made a robot sonic…which we call him metal sonic and he's the only one that's been able to keep up with sonic

Twilight: And your telling me this because eggman might be the one that princess celestia told us about or is that metal sonic

Sound: Who know's we just have to find out on our own

Twilight: Yeah I guess your right

While the two chatted about eggman and metal sonic…elric walked up to them and told them that the race between sonic and rainbow dash is about to begin ( and take note elric knew that the race was about to begin is because took a look at the window next the garden) and then the three rush down to the garden and once they got there they took they're seat and watched the two racer's prepare for they're little race…all of the ponies were cheering for rainbow dash while sound and elric were the only one's cheering for sonic…after for a few minutes the race was about to begin the two competitors went to the starting line and talked to each other for a bit while the race was still not starting

Rainbow dash: Alright fur ball let's see if you can keep up with me and don't cry when I won the race

Sonic: Heh oh yeah well I'm the one that's going to win not you rainbow crash

Rainbow dash: Ok that does it nobody calls me rainbow crash let's do this chronic!

And the race began

(Insert Rooftop run theme from sonic generations modern mix)

Sonic ran at the speed of sound while rainbow dash did the same…rainbow dash was dodging all of the tree's and she was making a few hard turns while sonic was dodging the tree's aswell but he was going through a few tight spaces when rainbow dash saw this she used her sonic rainboom too win easily but when sonic saw what she was doing he used his sonic boom and ran at the speed of light and after a few seconds he was running faster then the speed of light rainbow saw this and said

Rainbow dash: What! No this can't be happening this isn't true how can he beat me in a race!? I'm the fastest thing alive not him!

Rainbow dash tried as hard as she could to catch up to sonic but sonic was a lot faster then her….when she saw that sonic was about to win the race she started to slow down….while sonic was about to reach the finish line he took a little look at the back to see if rainbow dash can still keep up with him but unfortunately she wasn't there so sonic took this advantage and crossed the finished line (end of music: rooftop run from sonic generations modern mix)

no one cheerd for sonic except for sound and elric and twilight…but some of the other ponies seem to be a little disappointed that sonic won instead of rainbow dash…after a few minutes rainbow dash finaly crossed the finish line and she cried a little bit and said

Rainbow dash: How!? How is this even possible I'm supposed to be the fastest thing alive not him!? Now I'm no longer the fastest thing alive because you took that title away from me sonic!

Sonic: Look rainbow dash I may be the fastest thing alive…but I'm the fastest thing alive on the ground while you're the fastest thing alive on the air

Rainbow dash: You mean that?

Sonic: Of course I do anything for a friend or in this case a friend and a rival at speed

Rainbow dash: Thank you sonic thank you so much for saying that

As rainbow dash said that she hugged sonic…while she hugged him she didn't notice that he was blushing a shade of red on his cheeks…when she let go of him…sonic told her that she is going to be faster aslong as she know's the wind…after a few minutes some of rainbow dash'es friends walked up to them

?: Well your faster then I thought suger cube you just might be the perfect guy to help me and mah folks at the barn and by the way mah names applejack sorry that I wasn't able to talk to you the other time when we were at the castle

Sonic: Nah it's ok applejack after all someone did bardged in and attack the castle

Applejack: Well you have a good point there partner

?: Hi sonic my name is pinkie pie and I love to throw parties for new ponies or in this case hedgehog's and nice to meet you…and Iamsoexcitedtothrowyouthreehedgehogsapartysoyoucanhavefunonyourfirstdayinponyville…and anyway nice to meet you

Sonic: And it's nice to meet you too pinkie pie (man she is just like amy except that she's only crazy about me…and this one is only crazy about throwing parties oh well what are you gonna do)

?: Um hi my name is fluttershy

But her voice was a little bit weak so sonic can't hear her well

Sonic: Um' what was that?

Fluttershy: Um my name is fluttershy

This time sonic came a little bit closer so that he can hear her well

Sonic: Oh well it's nice to meet you fluttershy

And fluttershy just stayed quite until she spoke with a little bit more confidence

Fluttershy: And it's nice to meet you too sonic

After they all met sonic...sound and elric went back to twilight's place and ate thiere dinner after a few minutes they finished they'er dinner and sonic and sound and twilight went to thiere room while elric slept on the couch in the living room

-and there's chapter 4 hope you guy's liked it and let's find out on what will happen next on chapter 5 see you guy's later this is BlueCoboltSpikes signing off


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone sorry for the two days late chapter 5 or was it three days….anyway let's get started

Chapter 5 pinkie pie's welcoming party and the arrival of a sibling from the future

(The next morning)

Sonic and sound woke up and it was a beautiful morning and so they got up and went downstairs for breakfast when they got down they saw elric helping out twilight on making breakfast so the two walked to the kitchen and and the both of them sitted on their chair..while they waited for the food twilight was preparing the plates…after for 5 minutes the food was ready to be eaten…after they had their breakfast…sonic went outside to go on one of his daily jogs while sound was just relaxing on the coach while elric also went outside and went to suger cube corner to visit pinkie pie …while he was heading towards suger cube corner he could see that a few ponies were at suger cube corner…so when he arrived at the door pinkie popped out of know where

Elric: Ahhh!

Pinkie: Oh hey elric and ahhh! To you too

Elric: um ok but by the way is twilight told all about your world and about your money witch you ponies call bits right?

Pinkie: Well yeah but you'll have to work for someone to get more bits…kinda like here at suger cube corner

Elric: Oh ok and by the way is there something that I can do here in ponyville?

Pinkie: Well you could always help me out at suger cube corner and by the I'm going to give you and your father and sound a welcoming party to ponyville later this evening just don't tell sonic and sound ok

Elric: Um ok sure pinkie pie (man she really is the same from the future)

Pinkie: Well I'll see you later elric I have to get back inside suger cube corner and get ready for the welcoming party

Elric: Well all right then see you later pinkie pie

After they both said they'er good bye's elric went for a run for about until night time afterwards he went back to twilight's house and when he got there he saw sonic and sound outside the door…so he walked up to them

Elric: Hey dad what are you two doing outside?

Sonic: Huh oh hey elric where have you?

Elric: Oh I just went to suger cube corner and after that I went out on a run

Sound: Yup…like father like son

Sonic: Well that's good anyway the reason why were outside is because me and sound were having a little race

Elric: Oh ok

Sound: Hey sonic come on let's go back inside

Sonic: yeah I guess your right it's getting pretty late after all

Sonic..sound and Elric went inside the twilight's house and when they got in the lights were out but until the lights opened up they were greeted by all the ponies who live in ponyville

(Everypony): Surprise!

Sonic and sound were really surprised except for elric

Pinkie: Surprise! Areyouguy'sexcitedforyourwelcometoponyvillecuzi'mexcitedandihopewecanbethebestestfriendsever!

(Sonic and Sound): Um actually pinkie we don't really know how to respond to the way you talked erlier

Pinkie: Oh don't worry that's just me being excited

Sonic: Um ok

Pinkie: Anyway I hope you guy's have fun and I want you guy's to know that were going to do some singin

Sonic: Cool

After sonic and sound's talk with pinkie pie…elric was going to talk to the dj just to ask him/her if he can sing one song so he went up the dj and asked him/her

Elric: Hey! Can I ask you something!?

?: Yeah sure dark blue dude! What do you want!?

Elric: I was going to ask if I can sing one of your songs!

?: Sure you can just aslong as you can pick a good one! And by the way my name is vinyl scratch and someponies calls me dj pone3 but you can call me vinyl!

Elric: Sure…..here this songs really great I guess I'll have to sing this one….and by the way my names elric the hedgehog but you can just call me elric!

Vinyl: Nice to meet you elric and here just let me change the music!

Vinyl change the music and said

Vinyl: Hey listen everypony! We have a guest here tonight and his name is Elric the hedgehog! And he's going to sing to everyone on this stage…come on elric get up here

As elric went up to the stage everypony cheerd for elric especially his dad and sound and twilight and the rest of her friends (ok look I'm going to put rarity on a different chapter)

Vinyl: Alright! Everypony! Let's here elric sing this song!

Vinyl went back to her set and putted a disc on it

(Insert Endless possibilities from sonic unleashed)

Elric: This is my escape

I'm running through this world

And I'm not looking back

'Cause I know I can go

Where no one's ever gone

And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?

And how will I know when to leave?

We've all got to start from somewhere

It's right there for me

The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach

Endless possibility

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless possibility

And so I'll carry on

My time to shine has come

I feel it

(I feel it)

As fast as I can go

Straight to the top I know

You'll see it

(You'll see it)

So whose waking up when I get there?

It feels like I'm lost in a dream

I know in my heart that it's my time

And I already see

The possibilities are never ending

I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach

Endless possibility

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless possibility

Drop that smile

'Cause you're beaten again

No this is where

My journey begins

You'll lose speed, you're losing your flow

But inside me is a power you'll never know!

Then let it out, it's inside you!

Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!

I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me

I see it, I see it

And now it's all within my reach

Endless possibility

I see it, I see it now

It's always been inside of me

And now I feel so free

Endless possibility

(Endless Possibility)

Endless Possibility

(Endless Possibility)

Endless Possibility

(End of song)

Everyone cheerd for elric and after the song elric went back to where sonic and the rest are…but while he was walking towards sonic he could feel that a portal opening at the outskirts of ponyville…so he went outside and tried to look on where it is…once that sonic and sound and twilight saw this they followed elric...

(Meanwhile at the outskirts of ponyville)

Elric kept searching and searching to where the portal will be opening but suddenly a huge explosion could be seen and heard to the north…once elric saw this he rushed to where it is…when he got there he could see a very familiar pony from his timeline and when he got a closer look…he saw that the pony who just arrived from the future…was non other then his adoptive sister kristy dash…while he was looking at his adoptive sister he saw that her eye's have tears and so he got closer and hugged her and he said

Elric: Kristy it's so good to see you

Kristy: And it's so good to see you too elric…I really missed you

Elric: me too

And the two broke thiere hug and chatted about on what happened while they were apart

(Meanwhile with sonic and sound and twilight)

The three never stoped looking for elric until sonic got a little bit too worried about elric

Sonic: Wonder where elric could be?

Twilight: Don't worry sonic we can find them…all we have to do is to never give up right sound?

Sound: That's right

Sonic: Well alright then…but I just hope that he's ok and I wonder why he just ran off like that

Twilight: Maybe he had a reason for running of with out telling us

Sonic: Maybe….but once we find him I'll just ask him directly

(And now we go back to elric and kristy)

Elric: So kristy how have you been

Kristy I've been great…well except when kazer tries to pull a prank on me

Elric: Well what are you gonna do after all he is kazer the hedgehog and he has our mom's personality while you have dad's personality

Kristy: Well I guess your right…but atleast I still got to see you again elric it's been too long

Elric: Yeah…anyway come on let's go back to where dad is…he's probably looking for me right now

Kristy: Huh? Dad's here!?

Elric: Yeah of course he's here..why are you even so surprised?

Kristy: Well back at home he already died at our timeline

Elric: ! What!? How I can that be!? Before I came to the past he was still alive right!?

Kristy: Yes but when you left metal sonic came out of nowhere and stabed dad with his metallic hand

Elric: Oh no! (maybe the one that aunt celestia was talking about is metal sonic…and he must be the one from my timeline if so then he really is powerfull..becouse back at the past dad said that he was pretty easy to beat…but after a few years before kristy and kazer were born he became even more powerful…then I guess I'll be the one to beat metal sonic not dad because if he kill sonic here in the past kazer and kristy will never be born in the future! I have to stop him but I don't know where to look!)

Kristy: Um elric is everything alright?

Elric: Yeah everythings fine ( I'll just let the time fly by as it should and wait for metal sonic to come out)

Kristy: Hey elric! Look!

Elric: Huh?

When elric looked where kristy was pointing he saw and sound and twilight and the three of them ran to elric and gave him a big hug

Elric: Dad…uncle sound…and twilight (better keep it a secret to twilight that she's my aunt and if I tell her now she might freak out)

Sonic: Elric there you are where have you been!?

Sound: Yeah we were very worried about you

Twilight: Don't do that again ok

Elric: Yeah I won't twilight and by the way there's someone that I'd like you all to meet

Kristy: Hi my name is kristy dash and I'm sonic's daughter in the future

Sonic and sound and twilight were shocked while sonic was the mosted shock he couldn't believe that his daughter would a pony but hey his wife is rainbow dash after sonic and sound and twilight learned that kristy was sonic's daughter in the future the three of them fainted

Kristy: Ahhh! Elric what happened!?

Elric: Don't worry kristy when I told dad that I'm his adoptive son in the future he just fell to the ground but you I think that he can't believe that his true kid would be a pony

Kristy: Well you have a point there but come on let's get some help at ponyville

Elric: Ok let's go then

Elric carried twilight while kristy carried sonic and sound and they both went to twilight's house and get the three of them to wake up…but what they didn't know that someone was spying on them

?: Target sonic the hedgehog has been found and life form data has been successfully copied

A/N: Well that's chapter 5 I wonder was the guy saying life form data has been copied…oh well we'll just find out in chapter 6 so stay tuned-

Sonic: Hey BlueCoboltSpikes nice place you got here

A/N: Hey your supposed to be knocked out and what are you even doing here!?

Sonic: Huh?...oh I'm only here because elric told me that you have some chilli dogs here

A/N: What!? Oh no you don't your not going to eat my chilli dog!

(Sonic goes to the fridge and grabbed all of the chilli dogs)

Sonic: See you later (Sonic runs outside the door)

A/N: Your going to pay for this sonic!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The return of metal sonic

After Kristy came to the past sonic and sound and twilight were all knocked out while elric and kristy were just waiting for them to wake up….after 3 hours the three finally woke up and sonic and sound and twilight saw that the pony that was elric's step sister was actually real they thought that it was only a dream but they were wrong

Elric: Heh you guy's slept like a rock

Sonic: Uh what happened?

Elric: Well you guy's just sorta fainted when I introduced you guy's to my step-sister

Sonic: Which reminds me where is she?

Elric: she's at your room dad after all she was pretty tired from yesterday I mean you guy's were pretty heavy heh

Sonic: What did you say look elric look at this really healthy hedgehog

Elric: What? Healthy from eating too many chilli dogs?

Sound: Heheheheh man he really got you good sonic hahahahahahaha!

Twilight: Yeah I mean what elric said just now was actually funny

Sonic: Arghhhhhh!

Elric: Well anyway…I better get going then

Sonic: Wait where do you think your going elric!?

Elric: Oh nothing I'm just gonna go back to where I found kristy to do some investigating

Twilight: No your going to stay here with your sister or-

Elric: Or what twilight your going to send me to my room

Twilight didn't know on how to reply to that so she kept quite and elric bursted outside while sonic was worried about him why would he just go and investigate an area where his step-sister just came out of nowhere so sonic decided to follow elric….

(Now we go to the area where kristy was standing)

Elric: Hmmmmm I wonder why kristy came here maybe she came here because she needed help from me or she just wanted to see dad but that doesn't make sense why would she just want to see dad there has to be a reason why she wanted to come here maybe because of metal sonic or something else?...hmmmmm arghhhhh! man I'm becoming an egghead like aunt twilight!...sigh I might aswell just kristy on why she's here in the first place

While elric was talking to himself he saw something that was out of the ordinary so he went to where it is and try to see on what it was…when he got there he saw that it was a golden sword that looks exactly like the holy sword Excaliber (ok look I've been a fan of SAO ever since it got aired) and he saw that it was sticking out of the ground….so he looked around for a bit to see if anyone was near the area but it looks like no one seems to be around…then he looked back at the sword and grabed it and tried to pull it out…and he was able to pull the holy sword out he was amazed by how it looked and how he was able to see excaliber here at the world of ponies and magic so he quickly ran back home but he was interrupted by a loud boom when the sound was gone he saw one of his dad's very dangerouse rivals and enemy…Metal sonic but he wasn't in his original form he was in his neo form….elric quickly and ready while holding excaliber

Elric: Metal sonic what are you doing here?

Metal sonic: I'm here to kill sonic the hedgehog of the past so that in the future he will no longer exsist and I wll be the one and true sonic

Elric: Heh your goal is still the same but it will never work my dad never lost to you

Metal sonic: Oh you maybe right but that was him in the future but here is the past and he is a lot weaker then the future and his not the only one that I wanted to kill even you of course

Elric: What? Why I have nothing to do with anything metal why do you even want to kill me

Metal sonic: Well if I were you I wouldn't want to hear what I have to say

Elric: Why not? I mean I actually no matter what you say I won't believe a single word you say

Metal sonic: Oh is that so…well then I will tell you that the reason that I want to kill you is because you are the clone of sonic the hedgehog but apparently you seem to have a different color he's a bit navy blue and he has emerald green eyes while you are Dark blue and has dark brown eyes

Elric: What!? I'm Sonic's clone!? But that can't be were two different hedgehogs how

Metal sonic: I thought you said that no matter what i said you won't believe me well I guess it's pretty obviose isn't it I mean we all know that sonic is the only one that can pull excaliber out of the ground but apparently you were able to pull it out which mean-

Elric: I'm Sonic's clone

Metal sonic: That's right

Elric: Ok but aslong as I have this holy sword in my hands I will defeat you

Metal sonic: Then let's see if you can beat me after all your as weak as sonic

Elric: alright then let's finish this

(Insert zadkiel theme from Date A Live)

Elric when full charge at metal sonic while metal sonic blasted a powerful beam but elric was able to dodge it but when he dodged it he saw that metal sonic was already infront of him elric swong excaliber hoping to get a hit but metal sonic was able to dodge it and metal sonic punched elric in the gut and was sent flying to twilight's house

Twilight: Elric what happened!?

Elric No time to explain I want you to teleport sonic here pronto

Twilight: Why!?

Elric: Just do it!

Twilight: Ok fine here goes nothing

Suddenly twilight's horn started to glow and just mere seconds sonic was in front of her

Sonic: What the!? How did I get here?

Twilight: Don't worry sonic I teleported you here using my magic

Sonic: Why!? I was looking for elric!

Elric: Come on Dad don't be like that to twilight

Sonic: Elric: what happened!?

Elric: Metal sonic's back but my metal sonic from the future

Sonic: Ok where is he Elric he's going to pay for this

Elric: he's over there just be careful he's a lot stronger then the metal sonic you know

Kristy suddenly came out of know where

Kristy: Hey can I have piece of the action dad?

Sonic: What the kristy when did you get here you upstairs asleep right?

Kristy: Yeah I was but I suddenly heard a loud crash at the house so I got up and and went down stairs

Elric: Ok you guy's that's enough metal sonic's closing in

Kristy: Ok bro let's do this…dad back us up and by the way where's uncle sound?

Sonic: Probably asleep he is a heavy sleeper after all

Sound suddenly came out of nowhere aswell

Sound: hey who are you calling a heavy sleeper

Sonic: You

Sound: Arghh!

Elric: ok you guy's let's just go and take out metal sonic already!

(Sonic,sound,kristy): Huh oh yeah we totally forgot about him

The four came out of the house and attacked metal sonic…but sonic was surprised that elric was holding a sword he quickly took a god look at it and saw that it was Excalibur but a little bit different from his Excalibur but he ignored it for now and focused on metal sonic

Elric used his sonic boom while the others did the same metal sonic copied thiere abilities and did the same but sonic used his homming attack and he was able to hit metal sonic while sound just crashed into metal sonic over and over again until it was kristy's turn kristy's sonic boom was a lot more of a sonic rainboom rather then a regular sonic boom and did the same on what sound did until it was Elric's turn…elric pulled out excaliber and swong the sword countless times and metal sonic was getting damaged he was already broken his right leg is destroyed while his upper metallic quill is destroyed and his cape was gone so elric decided to finish him off and slashed metal sonic's head

Elric: Well that's the end of you metal sonic

(end of zadkiel theme)

Sonic: Well that's the end of him alright but if eggman ever finds him he'll make him even stronger so we have to completely destroy him

Elric: Don'y worry dad I'll destroy metal sonic after all I am the one that he wanted to kill first so I'll do it

Sonic: Ok

Elric went up to the broken metal hedgehog and slashed him with his sword until he was only small little parts of a micro chip

Elric: Well let's go back home guy's i'm pretty tired

Sound: Yeah your right well let's go then

Sonic: Yeah

So the four went back to the house and repaird the tree back to it's normal state and all of them went back to theire rooms and slept for the night but elric couldn't sleep so he just layed at the couch and looked up to the ceiling and thought a little bit on what metal sonic said about him being sonic's clone after thinking he fell asleep

A/N: Well there's chapter 6 and sorry everyone for this very late chapter I've been very busy with school and I sorta have a little bit trouble with my classmates and thiere two girls the other one just doesn't want to talk to me and I don't know why and the second girls usually see's me as a weirdo I also don't know why anyone might want to give me some advise on how am I suppose to get along with them and pls tell me why they are like that

Sonic: Hey maybe they have a little crush on you Blue Cobolt Spikes

A/N: Hey aren't you suppose to be asleep right now!?

I went to the kitchen and threw my fridge out of the house and suddenly a garbage collector grabed the fridge and he put it in his truck and went to somewhere else

Sonic: Hey why did you do that

A/N: So that you can't have any of my chilli dogs

Sonic: Well that's a bummer oh well I might aswell find it and eat the chilli dogs inside it see you later bud

Sonic went out of the house and searched for the garbage truck

A/N: Heh he'll never find that garbage truck

A/N: Well that's all everyone see you guy's on chapter 7 and this is Blue Cobolt Spikes signing off


End file.
